The Maiden and the Dragon (first draft)
by inthenight69
Summary: A love triangle between Natsu, Lucy, and a newcomer. A fight for dominance, power, and possession soon to come, and what's Fairy tail without a little destruction. Possible dragon slayer Lucy. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. This story is discontinued, currently working on a new version of this same fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy, the celestial spirit mage, was not the strongest in her group or, in her opinion, in the whole guild. At times with failed missions she is barely able to make ends meet. This in turn forced her to cut back come costs such as food or other supplies. Then her friends did notice any food shortage she would put up a front for the others saying that she is going on diets and such but sometimes she just not able to get food. There are times where she questions why she treats Natsu to lunches but the smile on his face answer the question for her. Seeing Natsu and even seeing Happy beaming with joy from a good meal makes her life that much easier. Though she has gotten into trouble from being malnourished. On missions when it really calls for her to have to give it her all she just can't, a few times she even faints from expending so much energy and magic on a stomach that has been empty for too long. She gets lectures from everyone that the "diets" she's on are stupid or puts her in danger when on missions. She loved that they cared, but, at times it just seems like they are losing the care and are getting annoyed with having to save her.

As a result, Lucy started to, in a way, separate herself from the group, more so when Lisanna came back. In little ways at first. Sometimes she'd sit away from the group or say she's tired and heads home after a mission. Eventually she started to skip the harder missions, somewhere Lisanna could take her place and give them the better hand. Sure, she would have gotten more money out of them, but she knew when she was beat. She didn't want to drag the others down with how she was barely functioning at time. In a way she was glad that the white-haired mage with the takeover magic, well, took over her position. It would make things easier. She seemed to be taking back her place by Natsu's side. This made Lucy both happy and sad. Happy that Natsu would have someone strong at his side and sad that she will never get the chance to prove her love to him.

With sometime Lucy noticed that Natsu stayed at her house less often but someone else a little more. Happy started to sit with her with some of the harder missions. Confused and worried for the little guy she asked what was going on between the two. At first, he would change the subject to fish or other random topics to avoid the question. Lucy understood, so she let it slide. Lucy not wanting to just stay home and needing to stock up for her and Happy's sake she at times would go on smaller missions with him. Almost every mission they weren't with the team on they would go on a smaller one to accomplish together. Some missions proved harder than others and their coordination was off at first since they still needed to learn to work together. In the end they figured out a rhythm they can both work with. Happy meet all of Lucy's celestial spirits and at times had fun playing with Plue the dog spirit.

It was on one of these small side mission where Lucy came across a strange but enchanting piece of jewelry. Her and happy here coming home taking a stroll through the forest when she felt a pulse emanate through her body. She stopped and happy seemed confused at her sudden pause. Lucy stood in place for a minute or two trying to figure out what was going on. Then slowly she felt a light tug at her heart. Nothing forceful or dark but soothing and caring. So, she followed the pull. She didn't understand why but her chest felt warmer an oddly soothing peace filled her the more she followed the pull. She guessed with the building sensation she was getting closer to whatever was calling to her. She felt an added weight on her head which she knew was happy taking a break from flying. Then she felt another pulse through her body, what threw her off was that she felt a responding one come from somewhere near on the ground. She gulped down any hesitance and continued to follow. The two pules communicating to each other until finally it stopped. Confused she took another step and her shoe clinked against something metal. She looked down, there covered in some dirt was a bracelet. Something told her to reach for it and take it as her own, and so she did. Using the end of her shirt she cleaned the bracelet and examined it. She took notice that it was wielded in a black metal it was forged in the shape of a dragon chasing its own tail. The claws stretched out to capture its target, close yet, so far. The details of the dragon beautiful and skillful like that of a skillful blacksmith. The wings of the dragon's wings stretched out half way. The eyes with what looked to be a blood red diamond eyes focused on the tail. Another whisper told her to put it on, she followed the instruction mesmerized by it beauty. A large pulse burst through her body along with the pulse from the bracelet. Intense heat flooded through her vanes as the jewelry around her wrist constricted and shrunk to fit the size of her wrist. The intensity of the heat caused her to drop to her knees, happy, worried for her called out in fright. To Lucy his voice was far too distant to register. Her vision tunneled, and her body went limp on the ground. The fire in her vanes kept pouring in and just seemed to get hotter until her body couldn't take it, and everything went black.

Somewhere deep in uncharted lads a beast of monstrous size rested its head. Growling snores shook the earth. A clawed finger twitched. And electric sensation shot through the air hitting the scaly beast. A slow rumbly breath pushed out from the giant mouth, smoke drifting from the nostrils. Blood red eye were slowly exposed as the heavy lids opened. **_Finally..._**

Lucy didn't know how long she was out but when she woke she was in her room. Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the lighting. She slowly tested out her ability to move. Slight burning but nothing to grand. She slowly sat up, she saw a flash of blue before she felt a small body crash into hers. A slight wince crossed her face before she instinctually wrapped her arms around the blue winged cat. She heard muffled hiccups and cries coming from said creature jumbled up words and whimpers. Lucy stroked the back of his head in a soothing manner much like a mother to her child. A minute or two had passed between the two before her front door opened. She knew before she looked up it was her team. They yet again gave her another lecture about putting herself in danger, but she paid no mind to them, instead she was too occupied about calming the crying cat. After a while they had left saying they were leaving to a mission and wanted her to say in bed to rest. Lucy agreed not because they told her so, but she was generally tired and currently had nothing else to do, and so Lucy and Happy took the day off.

About a month after finding the bracelet Lucy took notice to some strange things that it could do. When on missions especially when she was running low on energy or magic the bracelet would give her an incredible but temporary boost. The downside was that she normally fainted or grew incredibly week when everything was finished, and it left her system. There were times where she was sad or feeling down after a lecture or from seeing Natsu and Lisanna run off to do whatever. The bracelet would emanate a comforting warmth, almost like someone was holding her in a loving way. When she would feel scared or not know what to do in a situation the little metal dragon would pulse, and her senses would heighten. This would help her think clearly, swiftly, and act. When bored she would fidget with the trinket and at times do a petting motion on the head. That was when she noticed that it almost lets out a purring like sound and vibration. This gives her a relaxing sensation so when needed whether hanging with her friends from the guild or just need to calm down she would stroke the little dragon.

Lucy and happy were currently getting off the train to Magnolia, their home town. The two were feeling particularly joyful, they had a very successful mission and had been given a little extra money. They chattered and giggled their day seemingly being on the upside. Then an idea struck Happy.

"Lucy! We should go load up on fish! ~ Mm mm yummy fish! ~" happy floated above her head drooling over the thought of eating a large tuna. Lucy giggled at the flying cat

"You know what happy? I think we will treat ourselves this time. After we pay rent and do some grocery shopping, we'll go and treat ourselves! ~" The two of them took off to the building they lived in. they quickly paid the bills and left to the market. They had some fun running into friends or just saying hello to the locals. With arms full of yummy food, they made their way back to the apartment. They chattered about this and that until they got close to their living quarters. Lucy quieted happy. She stepped closer and could hear muffled voices coming from in her home. Quietly she approached her door and placed her ear on the peace of wood and listen to what was going on in case she had to fight any robbers.

"when is she getting here I'm getting hungry…looks like she hasn't restocked her food yet this suck-" Lucy could hear the familiar sound of a fist hitting its target. "Ow! What the hell was that for ice princess!?"

"Stop going through Lucy's cabinets you flam for brains! We're here for a serious reason not for you to stuff your stupid face" footsteps could be heard approaching the two bickering foes.

"I'll show you who has the stupid-" metal clanked together as the two were stuck by another force

"I can't step away from you two for a minute." Lucy had heard enough. She sighed before she took a step back and looked at Happy. The blue cat knew just as well as she did who was behind that door. They both took in a breath to calm their nerves. Lucy unlocked her door and took a step into her home. She looked around. The house didn't seem too trashed, she noted that they must have got into her home just before her. She looked at Gray and Natsu seeing their noticeable bump on their heads from Ersa. Lucy just nodded her greetings while passing them to the kitchen happy in tow. Without looking back at them Lucy proceeded to put the groceries away, happy doing the same. When finished she turned to the living room and saw the three gathered on her long couch. With a sigh she joined them sitting on the separate couch. She was accompanied with happy who made himself comfortable on her lap gnawing on a fish.

Silence sat heavy in the room, tension growing faster than any of them liked. It was Natsu who spoke first. "Lucy…we have something we need to talk to you about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on ****_The Maiden and The Dragon_**

**_With a sigh she joined them sitting on the separate couch. She was accompanied with happy who made himself comfortable on her lap gnawing on a fish._**

**_Silence sat heavy in the room, tension growing faster than any of them liked. It was Natsu who spoke first. "Lucy…we have something we need to talk to you about."_**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. Lucy already had a feeling as to what they wanted to talk about. She in all honesty wanted to talk to them too, just not this soon. Lucy was still trying to work up the nerves to tell them. She really didn't want to upset any of her best friends.

"There's something I want to get off my chest too, but go ahead and say what you need to say first," They seemed confused for a second before the three turned to Lucy giving her a sympathetic look.

"Lucy," Erza started her voice strained with different emotions, "we know you fight hard and you have a strong spirit but…" she hesitated to get the next part of her speech out into words.

"We're removing you from the teem Lucy." Gray stepped in for Erza. "Just until you get stronger. we're not going to be able to save you all the time Lucy. It's for your own safety. The missions we go on are too dangerous for you." He ran his hand through his hair finding this harder then he thought it would be. "it's just well…ugh!"

Lucy held up her hand keeping them from saying anything else. She put up a soft smile, but her eyes held sadness within them. Natsu silent the whole time kept his eyes trained on the door not wanting to see her reaction. Erza trying to keep a strong front but with every passing moment she felt her reserve crumble. Lucy stroked the blue cats head as she paused to gather some courage.

"Thank you, guys, you've really made this easier to say." This was not the reaction any of them expected. Natsu was expecting tears and her begging them not to let her go, to which he would break into a nervous laugh and say they were just pranking her. Erza and gray expected to be kicked out and to lose her as a friend which none of them wanted. They all had their eyes on her now, sitting there dumbfounded on how well she was taking it all. "I wanted to tell you all that Happy and I were going to take a break from the team anyway."

It took a moment for what Lucy had just said to sink in 'WHAT!?" they all shouted in unison

"Why happy!" Natsu yelled in anger and hurt. He looked from the Exceed to Lucy silently demanding an answer from them both.

"well…" Lucy started slowly, "we're hurt from being ignored for so long and well we've been on lots of jobs together recently," to which Lucy mumbled 'not that you all would notice' before continuing "and we've really bonded"

"Happy you're leaving me?" Natsue pointed an accusing finger at Lucy "for her!" his voice shook a bit. Natsu was not believing any of what he was hearing.

"I live here with her anyways. You and Linsanna make so much noise at night at times that it's so hard to sleep at your house." Natsu's face turned a deep shade of red at the blue cat's comment. Erza gave Natsu an unreadable look, Gray gave a knowing smirk to no one at the information shared. "besides Natsu it's not like we've stopped being best friends. We can still hang out and do lots of fun stuff and eat lots of yummy foods together! ~" Natsu's mouth opened and closed giving him the look of a fish out of water as he tried to piece together a sentence.

"Well if everything is said and done I'd like to ask all of you to leave my apartment. I'm quite busy right now." Lucy waved her hand in a shooing manner.

Erza spoke up before anyone moved, "Lucy, we're still friends, aren't we? We can still hang out right?"

Lucy smiled, "of course Erza! When we can find enough time, after all Happy and I have jobs to do and I'm sure you guys do too." Erza and Gray looked relieved that this meeting didn't jeopardize their friendship. On the surface Lucy seemed completely calm and collected about all that was said, even as everyone left her home, but under the mask she wore she was broken up. In her own way she hoped she could avoid this subject long enough to prove she was fine, more than fine that she can and will take care of herself. She also never really believed that they thought her weak enough to be kicked out and how easily Linsanna filled in her place among them. In all she felt…invaluable. Lucy felt sick with just that word to describe her feelings crossing her mind. With the adventures they've had and the obstacles she thought they crossed together…wouldn't that be enough for them? Happy felt like this was his time to take a fly, living with Lucy long enough he's learned that there are sometimes where she needed space, and this was one of those times

"I'm Going to go stretch my wings ok Lucy?" Happy sat for a good minute for any respond. Lucy nodded her head and the blue exceed took off to give the blond some space. Lucy sat in her own mind. Thoughts racing in their seemingly infinite track. The bracelet on her wrist pulsed. In its own weird way is was trying to comfort her. The pain in her heart begun to ebb away. The odd sensation of the bracelet comforting her in her time of sadness was starting to become a norm. she almost in a way knew that it would, at any-time, try its best to help her. Which at times scared her in many ways but she wasn't going to question it right now. With enough time she started to feel calm. The sensation the bracelet was giving her, helped her come to terms that she may never have the dragon slayer mage. That maybe they were just meant to be friends and only friends. It still hurt her, she may be coming to terms with it, but it doesn't mean she's over the salamander.

Lucy new deep down inside she couldn't hide from her guild or her friends. Her and Happy would still need to go on some missions to pay for the things they needed. Lucy in all honesty wanted to hide away for a while after being kicked off/ quitting the team. She had to put up a brave front, if not for her then for Happy. She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt extra weight land on her head. She recognized the small whine from the being on her head.

"I didn't really leave…I just went to the room and sat on the bed. I got worried and I came to see if you weren't crying your eyes out. Is Lucy going to be ok?" Lucy reached up and pet the blue cat on his head.

"of course, I'll be fine Happy. Are you okay?" She felt the exceed nod "Good. Now I did promise we would go treat our-selves today didn't I?" she could practically feel his excitement "come on let's go have some fun!" happy jumped off her head in eagerness. Lucy with a giggled grabbed what they needed and left the house to have some fun.

For the next couple of days Lucy kept to herself not even talking to her best friend levy. Today she decided to hang out at the end of the bar instead of her usual spot. The only one accompanying her was Happy, though he'd go off and try to win Carla's affection from time to time. She had ordered herself a tea to calm her nerves but that was a while back. It has long since gotten cold and lost its flavor. Even with the tea Lucy was still feeling miserable that her friends kicked her off the team. It took so much to look unaffected and not cry in front of everyone. She looked around at her surroundings before fixing her eyes on the jewelry that was fixed around her wrist.

The guild was just as rowdy as ever. They were currently engaged in the middle of yet another fight when suddenly, they stopped. Curious of the sudden quietness Lucy turned to look up from the beautiful bracelet to what had stopped the normally wild guild. The large wooden doors were wide open and in the middle of them stood a large figure maybe six feet in height or taller. From way back of the bar where Lucy sat, she could feel the raw power that emanated from this man. Not only that but the amount of nobility and almost royalty that radiated off him. It seemed to demand respect and attention.

As Lucy looked him over she took in keen details. his tall body was for the most part covered under a dark gray cloak, yet she could tell he had a strong build. From what she could see he wore blue jeans that were tucked into his large boots. The skin she could see was evenly tan. His hair was jet black and fell nicely around his face and behind his head his hair was mildly long but knew its place. His eyes were a piercing crimson red that almost seemed to glow. It was then that Lucy looked into his eyes, and saw they were staring back at her. Those powerful yet beautiful eyes had Lucy locked into place.

"Oi! Who are you! What are you doing here?" shouted Natsu, but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. The new comer stayed silent keeping his eyes trained on Lucy as he begun to walk to her. For an unknown reason everyone created a path for this stranger, and no one could figure out why they did. To them it was like an unspoken command from this stranger that everyone felt the need to follow. He made his way to Lucy who was still entranced by his deep gaze. she couldn't quite tell why but as he inched closer she started to grow butterflies in her stomach. To her she felt a small sense of familiarity with this stranger. A blush crept over her face as he stepped in front of her and got down on one knee, taking a gentle hold of her right hand. He laid a soft kiss on top of her hand before speaking in a smooth deep voice.

"An angel among mortals sits here in this room, I have been searching my whole life for the one who completed my soul and my patients have been rewarded with such beauty and magnificence from the heavens." Hearing his voice made Lucy feel like putty in his hands and it seemed to make the other females swoon for him as well. "You, my angel, are the one I have been looking for." Lucy blushed at his words speechless now, looking into his eyes this close gave her a better view of them. Taking in their details they seemed to be that of a dragon's eyes. she could see such devotion and hope in them as he kept his attention solely on her.

"H-How do you know it's me you're really looking for?" Lucy heart ached at the thought if falling for another man only for the love to be proven wrong again.

"The bracelet you wear," Lucy and the rest of the guild looked at her wrist "I casted a spell on it to call out to my one true love. Only my true love would ever find it, and well, after so many years it has finally found you." Lucy seemed amazed yet shocked at what she heard. "I have traveled far to see who I am meant to be with for the rest of my days. Upon my arrival here in this building I have found an angel on earth." His thumb glided over her hand gently caressing it. "will you accept my love and in return love me just as much?"

Lucy hesitated and slowly drew the hand he held to her chest. Everyone had their eyes on the key mage for an answer. Natsu was fuming at the man's words and how he touched and looked at Lucy. The fire dragon slayer was just waiting for Lucy to reject this outsider, so he can kick him out and never see him near Lucy again.

"I don't even know who you are none the less your name." the man smiled softly at her.

"My dear Lucy," everyone gapped that this foreigner knew her name. "my name is Volos. The knowledge you seek about me will be given to you if you become mine." Volos stood up and held out his hand for Lucy to take hold of. She looked around the guild at everyone she knew. Her eyes landed on Natsu and Linsanna, her heart throbbed at the sight of his arm around her waist. Lucy's eyes hardened a little as she looked at the salamander, she came to the decision to toss out the past and start a new journey. Sealing the deal, she looked Volos in the eyes and took his hand. She felt something spark in her the moment she did. Volos thrilled with her acceptance immediately pulled her up and into an embrace. He held her close and nuzzled her head, this caused her to blush darkly and bury her face into his strong chest to hide her embarrassment. She could feel the muscle tone under his coat, the unbridled power he had as he held her. He pulled out of the hug and started to lead her to the doors

"Wait where are we going?!" Lucy was startled at him trying to take her away from the guild. Her home, the place where all her close friends were at.

"We must head to my home land for wedding preparation my angel" his smile disappeared when Lucy put the brakes on and stopped them from moving any further.

"Marriage?!" Volos froze in thought. Everyone in the guild was glued in their spots still trying to prosses everything.

"oh right, I had gotten ahead of myself, with all my excitement over finding you I had forgotten about the courting rituals." Lucy bewildered by his statement asked

"Courting? You mean like dating?"

"If that's what you call it then yes." He puffed out his chest a little "I try to prove to you that I am a suitable mate for you, and if you accept me, we become one. I'll explain more in detail when we're home." Before Lucy could get another word in Volos swooped her off her feet and continued to the door. Just as he was about to make it out of the guild the doors slammed shut. There in front of them was Fairy Tail's Titania.

Erza glared and growled out "You're not taking her anywhere, she's part of our family you can't just steal her away!"

Volos just scoffed and looked down at her. "A family supports one another, not knock each other down, or is that different here?" Erza and the rest of the team looked down ashamed. The guild looked on in confusion by the traded words. The fiery redhead finally pulled up enough courage to look up into the large man's eyes.

"That is a mistake that won't happen again." she looked at Lucy with pleading eyes "Please don't go. Come back to the team. To be honest we really miss you, Grey tried to warn us it wasn't wise to exclude you for so long but, we listened to Linsanna when she said that we should wait till you get stronger to include you again. Linsanna had brought up your health and we all felt that your diet was causing you to give out on our missions." Lucy looked to the rest of the team. They all held some kind of hope that she would return to them. Lucy had mixed feelings about their apology and invitation back to the team. Lucy's train of thought was vanished when a low rumble sounded from Volos as he held up a hand sign. There was no reaction time for the whole guild when the two just vanished. Then it sank in. This stranger just disappeared with their Lucy, and this angered Natsu the most for reasons unknown to him

To Lucy and Volos time slowed dramatically and color dimmed with the time change. Quickly Volos left the guild. Astounded, Lucy looked at her surroundings as they moved. If she wasn't paying careful attention she would think time stopped completely but it didn't. it was slowed to an extreme rate. Volos carefully made his way to the forest. Traveling deeper into the brush he located a large tree and jumped up onto a thick sturdy branch. Volos set Lucy against the trunk of the tree and made the exact same hand sign. Color faded back into place and everything moved as it should.

"what the hell Volos! You can't just take me from my guild!"

"but they were trying to-"

"I can't just leave them Volos… I don't know how things work where you come from but you just don't-" Volos cut her off when he pinned her to the tree and captured her lips. He slowly pulled away.

"I need you in my life. I've been searching my whole life for you-" Lucy silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Before this can go any further I need to know who you are"

"I told you who I am" Lucy gave the man a stern look

"No, you told me your name. Tell me who you are, where you come from. If you really want me to return your feelings, then I need to know you. No secrets between us. I need to know you can trust me as much as I'm willing to trust you." Volos sighed and nodded

"As you wish." Carefully the two switched places and Lucy made Volos sit against the base of the branch. She placed herself on the man's lap taking him by surprise with her sudden action. Volos soon relax and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He then leaned against the tree and looked up into the branches taking in the sight of the leaves dancing in the wind.

"I come from a kingdom unknown to man, a kingdom in which I rule over. My land and my kingdom I've kept hidden from humans for as long as I can remember. "

"how old are you?"

"hundreds maybe thousands of years… I've lost count after a while. Those years were lonely even with my children." Lucy looked confused and turned her body to face Volos with a small scowl on her face.

"children? I thought you said you've never been with anyone." She felt a bit hurt from being lied to and knew a truthful new beginning was too good to be true.

"yes, though they're not my biological children I still view them as such. You see…I am their king. I'm the king of all the dragons."

**Hay everyone I just wanted to tell you all where I got my OC's name. his name is Volos as you already know, and this is a Slavic name that means ox. In the myths, he was the god of dragons, the earth and magic. He is said to be serpentine in form and horned. I got this information from this site** names-meaning-dragon/

**I used this site to find what I thought to be a proper dragon name for the OC of this story**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Previously on The Maiden and the Dragon**

"**I'm the king of all the dragons."**

Lucy couldn't believe the situation she was in. A random man came to her guild proclaiming to have been looking for her his whole life. Now he says he's the dragon king. He is very powerful Lucy could just feel it. To her, his power flows from him like a strong river. To him he's containing himself as much as possible. He isn't used to holding in his power the way these magic using humans do. The most magic he has use in his life time is putting up magic concealing barriers to hide is kingdom. With the power he was leaking he was sure they were to be found soon.

"My real form is that of a dragon. But I can take a human form, so I can go into the human world. That way I can keep my children safe by monitoring human population and power." He paused and looked around. He sensed the approaching guild members. Volos let an arm drop, his arm changing into a smaller size of his dragon form. The hand stayed in proportion to his human body. "I have taught my dragons to do the same, but I told them I'd prefer them to say safe within my lands. I can say I know some of my children have gone out to their own lands to live a life of their own," Volos, while talking, scratched a sign into the bark hiding their presence the same way he hides his land, completely masking their presence and smell along with shielding them from the sight of others. "and I see they've raised human children. I trust my dragon's judgement sharing the secrets of dragons to their human children." He could hear the confused words passed between their chasers as they lost all trace of them. Lucy was too preoccupied with soaking the information she was getting to notice that he had drawn a sign into the tree. She looked at the dragon man before her, not knowing whether to believe him. This man had claimed to be the king of dragons. "Come home with me. See the beauty and peace of my land. Come love a long and happy life with me away from pain and loneliness"

There was that request again. Even with everything he said she still couldn't leave with him, at least not yet.

"I'm sorry Volos...I still can't leave and most of all I can't entirely trust what you said is true."

Volos looked hurt for a split second before a look of determination took over his face. "If you won't come with me, then I shall stay here with you, and when you. Our courtship will be here where you feel most comfortable so you my judge my courtship without the pressures of an unfamiliar environment." He threw her a cheeky smile. "when you accept me as your life mate I will take you home for the mating ritual. My dragons will get to see and accept their new queen"

Lucy smiled. She was happy Volos didn't try to fight her decision anymore. Him deciding to stay with her warmed her heart.

"LUCY!" Hearing Natsu's voice made the celestial wizard jump. "Lucy where are ya'!" Lucy took notice of other voices calling for her as well. She looked around. From their vantage point she can see bushes rustling and moving as Fairy Tail member rushed around the forest.

"We should head back to the guild. Seems like everyone is worried." Volos wrapped his strong arms around the blond maiden. Without dropping her, he stood up he fixed her into a more comfortable position to holder. No warning was given as he dashed at top speed towards the guild leaving the safety of the miniature barrier. There was a distant 'there they are' as Volos passed everyone that was searching for them. Within minutes the pair arrived the guild's large doors. With care Volos placed Lucy on the ground. Together they walked into the almost empty guild. Lucy gave Mirajane a nervous wave.

"Lucy… how do I become a member of this… guild was it?'' Volos was looking around as he spoke.

"you would need to talk to the master… why do you ask?" Lucy looked up at the large male walking along with her waiting for an answer.

"well… I want to join so I may be with you more. How can I court you if I can't be where you are? Being in this guild with you will prove my loyalty and determination." Volos looked down at Lucy and caught the developing blush she tried to hide from him. "would you mind leading me to this so-called master of this guild?" Lucy nodded and briskly walked to the mater's office.

With a short passage of time the quiet guild exploded with life as the guilds wizards busted through the door. What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Volos stood next to a smiling Mirajane getting a Fairy Tail stamp on the palm of his right hand. Lucy was sitting in her normal seat drinking a crisp cup of water as if the whole Lucy kidnapping never happened. Makarov walked up to the group with his usual smile.

"Everyone welcome the new member of our guild and play nice!" the old man's face dropped for a second and muttered "hopefully this one won't be as destructive as you lot but I'm not getting my hopes up too high" a tear formed at the corner of his eye at just the thought of more paper work.

Everyone watched as Volos made his way over to Lucy and sat next to her. Something unknown to Natsu stirred in the pit of his stomach as he watched this stranger lean over and nuzzled Lucy. The feeling increased ever so slightly as she even blushed at his actions. Natsu was brought out of his starring when a little blue blur shot passed Natsu and went straight to the celestial wizard.

"Lucy! I thought this jerk head stole you away forever!" Lucy consoled the little blue cat. Everyone else slowly went back to their normal routine trying to prosses what happened.

**Hello to everyone who has been reading and or following the progression of this story. Thank you for reading my Fanfic! I wanted to say sorry it took so long to upload this chapter and that it's so short. I have had major writers block and am super stressed with classes and moving into a new home. Hopefully I will be able to get new chapters out faster than this one… key word **_**hopefully**_**. **


	4. Updates and Progresses

**Author's notes**

Ok so a few notes and questions. First my notes. I was not satisfied with the original writing for this fanfiction. With that said I have started to rewrite this story. It will be the same plot line, the same characters, and hopefully catch readers and hold their attention. I am just changing the time line and a few other things to make the story flow. Also I would like to apologize for no progress being made I was moving a lot of stuff around trying to get into a new setting in some type of way. So to those who were following the original sorry for the long wait then sudden stopping of progress. To those who are following the new story I hope you come to like the progressions and for fun to see where this story originally was I recommend checking out the older version.

So now that brings me to my question to anyone who follows my stories. Should I change the title to the rewrite? Should I just keep things as is? If so with the title change any suggestions? I'm open to title suggestions.

I believe that is all that is needed to be said at the moment. I hope you will continue to enjoy my writing and thank you for the development of these stories.


End file.
